


rain, rain

by Geomancy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geomancy/pseuds/Geomancy
Summary: Pearl washes Amethyst's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for titties (literally)

“Pearl! _**Peaaarl!** Wai — **stop!**_ **_There’s shampoo in my eyes!!”_**

 

_“Ack—!”_ Pearl grabs Amethyst’s chin, tilts her head back so the water from the shower stream can run into her eyes and rinse them out. Clamoring, she snatches a dry face towel from nearby and rubs Amethyst’s eyes off until she stops squirming and relaxes again. “How about now?”

 

“Yeah,” Amethyst wheezes dramatically. “All good. Hey, are we done yet?”

 

“No,” Pearl says firmly. “Does it look like we’re done yet, Amethyst?”

 

“Looks kinda _blurry_ is what, ‘cause _somebody_ got shampoo in my eyes.”

 

Pearl rolls her eyes, but despite herself, her lips lift into a small smile, content with the chance to destress and clean. "We’ll have to shampoo you thrice. You just _had_ to run off and play in the mud and rain puddles with Steven. And, you have a lot of hair."

 

“I’ve noticed,” Amethyst replies.

 

“A typical quartz,” Pearl muses, running her long fingers through the mane, scratching her lover’s scalp instinctively. Amethyst sighs in relaxation, leans her head back on Pearl’s shoulder and enjoys the closeness and the water cascading down her body. “Sometimes, I wonder if there’s more hair than there is you.”

 

Amethyst positively snorts. “You know you love it.”

 

“And did I say I didn’t?” Pearl laughs, leaning down to press her lips into Amethyst’s forehead.

 

It’s true: she does. Pearl loves everything about Amethyst to bits (except her tendency to splash around in mud and rainwater, perhaps), but there’s something _oh-so-special_ about that hair. Long, chaotic, fluffy... It gives her something to tangle her fingers in when Amethyst’s head is between her legs and she goes for _that_ spot, gives her a comfy, soft place to bury her face into and inhale when they’re snuggling. Scratching her hair is an easy way to lull Amethyst into a deep, relaxed slumber; Pearl’s lost count of the number of times they’ve been lying together, enjoying each other’s company, when Pearl wormed her fingers into that wild mane and stroked away, only to end up with a face buried in her chest, snoring and sound asleep minutes later. Pearl would lean down, press her lips against the crown of Amethyst’s head, breathe her in and finger-comb the knots out of her lover’s hair for hours on end until every tangle came out and Amethyst’s hair was left silky, smooth and breathtaking.

 

It’d tangle up again in less than a week. Amethyst would come back to her, Pearl would sort out the kinks, and together they'd smoothen everything out.

 

They always did.

 

“You’re lovely, Amethyst,” Pearl whispers, popping open the lid of the shampoo bottle again, squirting some onto her hand and rubbing her palms together before beginning to work it into Amethyst's hair for the second time. Amethyst’s eyes are closed, head tipped back, relishing in how delicate and gentle yet confident Pearl is in everything she does. She’s pressed against her so firm that she can feel Pearl’s nipples against her back, and Amethyst is warm, wet, and comfortable, wrapped up in the blanket of steam from the shower as well as her lover’s embrace. It’s a thick quilt of happiness draped over her, long, familiar fingers working and working and combing through her locks, massaging her temples. Then, once the lather is deemed sufficient, scooting them forward just a bit more so the hot water can rain down over her in full force, rinsing all the suds out, the frothy mixture running over her breasts, her waist. Pearl pays careful attention to the ends, squeezing them just a bit to really wring the lather out. Amethyst's hair is sopping wet, like a mop.

 

Pearl’s wrapped one arm around her waist, hand gripping Amethyst's, the other combing through her hair to check for any knots she missed the first few times around. Amethyst gives her a squeeze and opens her eyes, greeted by the foggy steam again. She sighs, completely at peace with the world, pondering why she always resists bathing with Pearl despite ending up enjoying it each and every time.

 

“Pearl,” she murmurs, craning her head back. Pearl looks down at her. They make eye contact.

 

"Yes?"

 

“Gimme a kiss.”

 

Pearl laughs — but leans down anyways, pressing their lips together in an upside-down smooch. It’s awkward, a little clumsy and difficult, and yet they manage to fit together, make it _work_.

 

They always do.

 

“I wouldn’t mind staying here a li’l longer,” Amethyst says tenderly when they pull away, lifting again to peck at Pearl’s chin and jaw. The water droplets stream down Pearl's gemstone, ride along her nose before dripping off. Pearl combs through her hair continuously — with a _real_ comb, this time, starting at the middle and pulling through. She grabs hold of her bangs, lifts them up and brushes them back and lets go, watching them flop back over Ame’s face.

 

“We’ll use up all the water.”

 

“Maybe if we formed Opal and just washed _her_ hair, _we’d_ get clean too?”

 

“There’s no way she’d fit in here,” Pearl giggles.

 

“That’s your reason? What happened to _‘we **only** fuse in **deadly situations’?**_ ” Amethyst teases in a mock-imitation of Pearl's voice, reaching up to poke her cheek with her index finger.

 

“It _is_ a deadly situation. Had I not dragged you in here and let you go out in public so filthy, the resulting shock and disgust could kill.”

 

Amethyst  _cackles_ : loud, raspy, _obnoxious_ , echoing throughout the entire room, laughing away until her stomach hurts. Pearl can’t help but join in; it’s contagious.

 

“Come on,” Pearl wheezes when she can breathe again, grabbing the shampoo. “We’ve got one more round to get through."


End file.
